


啊！

by Lanflame



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 发生在第四次圣杯战争之后两三年的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

吉尔伽美什从外边回来后，转过门看见男人一如既往地坐在扶手椅上看书，便习惯性地一下子跨坐在言峰腿上。

  
“喂，绮礼，”英灵说，“我上次说的酒呢？”

  
“不能买了，你喝得太多。”男人头也不抬地回答，手中的书下一秒被生气的英灵打到一边，呜咽颤抖地散乱在地，见证了个蓦然的吻。

  
“……啧。”金发的青年嫌弃地抹了抹唇，冰冷的猩红色眸冷酷地瞪着男人，“你越来越没用了，绮礼。”

  
“是你才对吧，吉尔伽美什。”神父从怀中又拿出一本书，他严丝不苟的眼睛专注地读着，仿佛是从刚才被打掉的书的被打断的那一段又接着读下去，一点也没有被激起波澜的样子。  
吉尔伽美什看着这男人的惺惺作态，低头嗅闻男人的脖颈。男人对颈边多出的金色绒球不为所动，直到那纤瘦有力的大腿磨蹭上他的性器。

  
“哦？”貌美的青年眼中闪过凶悍的光，男人侧头看向他，他也抬起头来舔了舔唇瓣。红莲般耀眼的光一闪而逝，燃烧得焰焰流星般吞没。他任男人注视着这光，唇角勾起的笑意却纯粹冷酷。“不做些什么吗，绮礼？”

  
那纯黑色的神服以肉眼可见的速度濡湿了一小块。青年不紧不慢地蹭磨着，引以为傲的完美肉体也有完美的控制力，大腿肌肉旋转过的角度刁钻又温柔，神父吻上了他的喉结。

  
“啊……哈嗯。”他愉快地吟出来，只有浸浴在情欲中的笑意才真正真挚纯妙。男人一语不发舔弄着他的肌肤，平心而论男人的舌尖略带粗糙与沙砾感，然而正因如此两人才完满尽兴。这男人——哪里都很厚实，吉尔伽美什惬意地想，身前的男人却在这时停下动作。

  
“吉尔伽美什，不能再蹭了。”

  
“被难以想象的幸福哭泣着耀花眼睛了吗，绮礼？就用你浅薄的脑袋接受本王的难以衡量的恩宠吧，本王已经允许了。”

  
“吉尔伽美什，”

  
“书的字是倒的当我没发现吗——绮礼。”金色的王已经不悦到极点，眉间的一道皱痕令美貌变成了凶相；“瞒骗英雄王的罪过拿你项上人头偿还都不够。就从你的下半身开始可好？”  
“英雄王啊，你直击了重点。”年轻的神父叹息般地把书本丢到一边，温热呼吸喷染在英灵的胸口，引起说不出是刻骨深勾还是情欲挑拨的颤栗。这让英灵气焰怒涨的鲜红色眼微微眯起。

  
“哼，姑且给你个挽回性命的机会。”

  
绮礼在满室蓦然出现的金色虚空中伸手摸了摸王的耳环，这是他早上才给昨夜在床上扭动缠绵得狂乱过分的王亲手戴上的。

  
“王啊，”绮礼深黑色的眼睛里往里看得到的只有虚无，“我的下半身已经接受了神为之安排的命运。”

  
“？”纯金的王仍旧炽怒地盯着他。

  
“不管是红酒，拔出黑键，看他人的痛苦，还是书本、麻婆豆腐，都不能唤起过往的回忆。我已尽力。”

  
你什么时候这样多愁善感了！英雄之王哼得将从巴比伦之门中召来称手的惩戒宝物，突然停了下来。不，不对。他的目光落向两人的下身相接处。黑色的衣料已肉眼可见地被濡湿，满散濡染的水痕正如情色的舌头被舔舐；

  
“你发现了吗，英雄王？”

  
沉睡的巨龙，在黑森林中静静沉伏。

  
“……嗯？”

  
饶是慢心的英雄王，也发现有些不对。

  
“难、难道……”

  
男人的目光抛向一边，这个时候却不接触王质询的视线。吉尔伽美什大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤依旧亲密地亲吻着腿间的巨龙，勾引挑逗的舞吻得如绵如爱。巨龙，潜伏着；

  
“难道——”

  
“是的。”男人收回四处游动的视线，看向耀眼美貌的青年。“吉尔伽美什，我硬不起来。”

 

 

 

 

“可恶啊！”

  
英灵发狂地在屋子里，已是第三日了，他寸步不离教会，盯着这个泰然自若的不举男人。“可恶啊！言峰，你给我想想办法！”

  
“正如我所说，我已尽我所能。这正是主的旨意，我不能再做什么。”

  
“你在怪我那天打断你给你的读书时间？”

  
“老实说，比起那个，我更在意你提出的购置红酒的事。”

  
“你还在意那个？！从本王的宝库里拿出一点金子就好啊！”

  
“吉尔伽美什，纯金在现代并不能当货币使用。”

  
“你是白痴吗！”

  
谈话就这样不明不白地结束了，三天来都是这样，男人对英雄王的疾问不急不掩、似绵似针，兵来将挡的态度八风不败，最终在英雄王面前峰起了铜墙铁壁，令他难窥其中真意。不愧是八极拳的高手，可惜人类最古老的英雄尚未熟识这等东方武术，加之心浮气躁，自然忽略了男人嘴角一闪而逝的诡异笑容。俗话说：“一切动物都在交合后垂头丧气。”言峰绮礼和吉尔伽美什两头动物，反而因感受不到这种神秘至高的感觉而更加垂头丧气。或者准确说，只有吉尔伽美什一人。这让英雄王大受侮辱。他赌上王的尊严，正如同他最喜挑战不可能完成的任务，全力地抢救起了绮礼的下半身。“这有什么难的！”王咬着牙笑道，“在本王的光芒面前还有什么不能被化解！”

  
他也曾试着半夜钻进男人的被子，摸上温热的暖源，在缠绵的舔舐中自己硬了起来；直到因为缺氧被男人从被中捞出来，面色酡红的王在面无表情的男人体会得了窒息play的真义；也曾在男人沐浴时王突然全裸地出现，二话不说迈进狭窄的浴缸肌肤紧贴在男人身上，纤长的手指自然灵巧如蛇，鲜红的舌尖吐出来正是蛇的纯粹之欲；可惜男人果然性腺坏掉，坐怀不乱，最后还帮吉尔伽美什将全身抚遍，沐浴后迟迟不肯拿浴巾擦拭自己的英雄王最后湿哒哒染了伤寒。一觉醒来，获得的肉体沉重而恍惚，烧得辗转床榻的英雄王精神只剩清明一线。如此他还不忘在男人对他施展治疗咒术时起身抓住男人的衣襟，命令他脱去衣物给王暖被，一会儿又嫌弃他体温高热叫男人拿冰块来喂自己。直到男人的治疗魔术降下，冬木教会都是一阵鸡飞狗跳。

  
尔后王痊愈归来，他想起了巴比伦的圣妓：她们用言语抚慰人心。于是王温言软语，每夜睡前在绮礼身边赤裸身体（他并不懂何为吸取教训）用低沉而动听的情欲讲述各种各样现代的色情传闻。不愧是拥有千里眼的王，在通宵的夜谈中他已经向向绮礼透露了未来数年的行业风尚，杂种们的奇技淫巧日新月异，谈到最后连王也满意地点了点头。  
“唉，绮礼！你不能品尝真是太可惜啊。”王用沙哑的美妙声音说道，“如此无上的房中秘戏，你不想领会吗？你能在本王压倒一切的美前忍住跪下和膜拜的冲动吗？你能在这将整个世界搬过来的繁盛快乐面前别过眼去吗？绮礼！”

  
“吉尔伽美什，”

  
“绮礼——你能眼睁睁看着自己被NTR吗？”

  
“他人所认的耻辱，在我眼中反看为美。”

  
“——”

  
深夜的冬木教会，迟迟地，缓缓地，传来一声惊天巨响。直到再次沉默，神父的阴茎都安安稳稳躲在睡裤。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在第四次圣杯战争之后两三年的事

俗话说：“勇猛的男人各有各的勇猛，但天下不举的男人确是一样。”无伦的吉尔伽美什王从前仅是出于宝物收藏的本能谙识了此等道理，不曾想今日要亲身体会。正如他的巴比伦之门所收纳的宝物早已超出他的认识，王如今也要在这猝不及防的情形下面对此理，日夜细细品味。

 

但是，王的愉乐怎么能断绝呢！

 

于是在又一晚的小言峰·唤醒失败后，英雄王下了最终命令：你！给我快点解决！不然我杀了你！吉尔伽美什真实地起了杀心，他金发竖直、铠甲加身，古代王古老而流溢的威压真实如黄金。青年的美貌如同当日蒙召唤而来的危险和不可思议，在昏暗的教堂中光芒熠熠，仅仅是站在原地就已经使神明也垂下枝叶。“我对你失去兴趣了，言峰绮礼。”王看着被光芒逼迫到黑暗中的男人，睥睨万象地吐出判决。

 

王已经起了杀心，他是冷酷而无情的王，傲慢而残忍的话滚到舌尖，“我会寂寞得杀掉你。”——站在时间之上的王，眼中仅盛下暴虐。

 

“——是吗。”

 

男人偏过头回答。

 

智慧人岂可用虚空的知识回答，他选用虚空诡诈的舌头；是以露水终日沾在他的枝上，云却不破裂。言峰神父，不眨眼，不犹疑，面对被王雷霆般鞭打起的怒火凛然不惧，在黑暗中说道：“王啊，让我们详究此事。”

 

你这大胆的家伙怎么敢摸王的屁股！王这样不屑地想，追逐愉悦的本能却令他还是垂怜此人稍许：“嗯？”

 

“请听我说完。”黑沉沉的男人道。

 

“哦？”

 

“上个月的这一天，”

 

男人开始说。

 

这是冬木教会的夜，这个极东之地的城市容纳不住王的光辉，这是人所共知的事实。言峰神父经历了月余的外出任务，一身疲惫，满目狼藉，甫一入门就受到了光芒的泽被。

 

“？？”罹此大难，可怜的神父不由跌跌撞撞捏紧了自己的十字架。

 

“你回来了，绮礼。”

 

一道华丽而低沉的命令划过脸颊，美艳的王者现身在餐桌边。不，是——

 

“我回来了。”神父用醇厚温厚的声线回答，边不着痕迹地倒退一步。

 

“本王亲自在此迎接，甚至动用了巴比伦之门的光辉为你照亮道路，你为何还不上前来见，绮礼？”那王者懒懒地托着面颊，血色的眸子却冷酷地锁住绮礼。

 

“确实如此。如果不是你的光辉来照，王，”男人瞥了眼地上被天之锁破开的伤痕，“我也不能发现黑暗中的你。”

 

王伸出了手。

 

神父低下身。

 

当他再次出现在冬木教会的月光中，手里多了一瓶酒。

 

“哼。勉强不赖。”一刻钟后，饗足的金发的王如此评价。月光在他的睫毛上颤颤地舞，下一秒再眨动眼珠，垂落下丝线般玲珑圆润的光来。王还是坐在阴影里，只有月光被允许吻他的眼眸。言峰绮礼反而端坐在光辉中，因此眼神幽暗，更显得可笑。王饮尽最后一口，蓦然起身探来吻上男人。“劣质魔力。”唇分开时他低语。男人挑了挑眉，这样就可以了吗？“王——”神父握住了王的腰肢，另一只手伸来覆住青年拽过自己十字架的手，低低道：“给你一个月的份。”

 

可是王却打开男人的手。柔滑纯金的发丝拂过绮礼的唇，然后随主人一道滑入黑暗里。果然不行。绮礼暗自叹了叹气。他松了松衣领，剖开甘美四溢的黑暗。隐秘玲珑的果实悬垂出碎散的香气。

 

“——我说停下。”

 

王却再次推开他。他侧了侧身，吐出浓重的阴影。绮礼被推回座位，目光却紧紧跟随着阴影中显露的东西。

 

“在你出现之前，本王在困惑你的头怎么还敢长在脖子上。但是也罢，本王最近也找到了新的娱乐。而且这是专门给你的。”王坐回了黑暗里，伸出鲜洁得过分的手，推出来一盘食物。“吃吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你在质疑本王赏赐的料理？”

 

金色的漩涡含怒含威地翕合酝酿。

 

“怎么会。是后来的事。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

若说这些年有什么变化，吉尔伽美什一如既往毫无廉耻，言峰则学会自由自在对吉尔伽美什进行性骚扰。“本王允许了，杂种。”王愉悦的笑意还未消散，纤薄布料裹的腰肢就接触了空气。一双极具侵略性的大手偏偏灵活无比，又三两下勾出王的内裤边缘，然后“啪”得一下将它弹回去。没有羞耻心的王虽觉得这样很有趣，却恼怒于如此带来的细小疼痛，然而男人的手偏偏这时向下点在他的臀尖，在丰滑细腻的屁股上捏一把，然后伸出一二指节探入幽密，缠绵缱绻的魔力随着抽插涓涓地流。饶是王也只是剩下愉悦的呻吟，然而男人却在这时收回技巧日进的手，拉开距离，拍拍王的屁股，然后什么事也没发生似地走开了。

 

“你在干什么！”王自然当即怒发冲冠。

 

“？”神父从成堆的文件中抬头，“补魔啊。怕你魔力不够。”

 

“……哦。”王狐疑地一顿，“本王今天去新都。”

 

“我知道。”男人又埋进了工作里。

 

“……”吉尔伽美什心中堵了疑问，陌生得吐也不出也吃不下，最后悻悻地走开。他端详了无懈可击的男人半晌，仍旧不知道为什么，又因男人将一切做得太过自然顺手，实在想不出原来有种罪名叫性骚扰。

 

晚上则更是激烈。从前将这个Master诱拐上床——王并不承认这一点——是吉尔伽美什显得淫荡又饥渴，这具身体纯为更好地吸收魔力而制，因此怎样扭动得放浪绵长都不过分。在床被凌卷中吉尔伽美什的颈子显得纤细，王往往愉悦地看着渴求自己又强忍住不越神的藩篱的男人握住又放开自己的咽部，这时候他扭曲得不自知的快活的表情才是王真正要摘取的果实。后来这颗果实成熟得过分，落在冬木的灰烬里裹得糜烂诱惑，王拈起一颗含在舌里，然后被裹身上来的男人吻得灼烫如酥。男人射进他体内的浓浊哭泣着抖擞着滚烫愉悦，刚诞生的婴儿还不会走路，残忍地、跌跌撞撞呼求母亲。吉尔伽美什笑予他汁液，这是新生的第一夜。

 

夜是无边的废墟，破灭如虺蛇烁烁而至。王眸中的红色如血，随着摇荡落了下来。成千上百个梦，滴答短暂的时间。王喘息，赞美，为新诞生的生命讴歌。老旧的形态死去得雍容，主人却不会再看一眼。

 

这是决定好的事；

 

所以：为什么现在会这样？

 

王自己是绝对不变的，这是永恒的事实。那么变动的是言峰绮礼。倒分不清谁才是难以应付的那一个，“本王累了”“本王要睡了”，得到的答案是“那不关我的事”，从前：“我要软了”，“你想死吗！”，如今作“喂……”“啊呀，我还是很有余力呢。” “……”，如此种种，Master源源不断的魔力供给有时让王也怀疑是否Master中了黑魔法。但是得到的快乐实在太过快乐，王软了腰肢，而后舔净了男人指上的淫液。

 

“绮礼，”他抬眼笑着眯起盈润鲜美的眸子，“再来。”

 

“——”

 

过了几日，男人硬不起来了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“英雄王。英雄王？”

 

“……嗯？”

 

“你有听到我刚才的述说吗？”

 

“述、啊哈，啧！——真是有眼无珠的Master。没有看见刚才本王的面容中里的沉思吗？你从头说吧。”

 

“遵命，遵命。”男人微微俯身。

 

金色的王烦躁地换了个姿势。

 

他知道他在崩溃……生活在崩溃。

 

 

 

 

 

 

没有人住的房子破破烂烂，雨天漏雨，神之家里充满了大地的秽物。神父与王压住破碎干枯的蝉瓣，雨声如霜冻，颠天倒地的吻讥讽又深刻。只有伸去摸索心脏的手㗭索作响，尔后深渊滚开如锅，枪痕下跌撞。他——

 

“这是什么？”

 

“时臣老师的魔力物件，可以保存与重现昔日的记忆。”

 

“哈？不就是录影机吗？”

 

“这是魔法世界的物品。魔法的骄傲不容许现代科技的玷污。”

 

“哼，无聊。”

 

金发的王坐在暗色的沙发上，无所事事地向后仰去。“喂，你真是恶趣味。”

 

“是吗？”男人没有回头，仍旧在专心侍弄这古怪地下室里的奇异宝物。

 

“刚吃完本王的料理，就来到这里一头扎进那无趣至极的男人的奇怪东西里，只是为看我们两个人过去的无趣之极的性交场面。本王的料理呢？用你愚庸头脑对本王感激涕零如此了吗？”

 

“无趣？”

 

浮沉昏昏的光芒里男人转过身，与浮影中的神色瞬间分离又重合。喘息是虚无，良心尚是未泯，仿佛这男人只要从那淫糜的场景中转开眼，一切都会堕入空洞与无意义。

 

“我以为你乐在其中，英雄王。”

 

他说。

 

两个人的喘息交织盈满，王渐渐眸色鲜润。“那时你的技巧太过拙劣。虽然本王也算乐在其中，你的表情十分不错，可是归根结底又痛苦又甜蜜。”

 

“甜蜜？”

 

“当然是说你给本王带来的快感啊，杂种。”

 

整个世界都在慢慢死去，影子溅开滚落，花蕊滑腻如灰，十字架尖叫逃逸。吻祸乱而甜蜜，雨声拙劣，压在眼上是热带之绿。祸乱，祸乱，祸乱！男人抓住这绝望的字眼，抵在金色的王的身体深处，抵在世界的入口，深深地射了进去。

 

“绮礼。”一只手伸来搅碎影中之景，染得指尖波光粼粼，然后慵怠地攀上男人，“别看了。”王在耳语，“去你的卧室怎么样？”

 

鲜活的爱，活波跳脱，吉尔伽美什的眼眸印象倒垂，蛇的第一千零一次诱惑再加一次。那只手已经悄悄抚进男人的裤带，再灵活地一转，勾起厚实的内裤边际，然后被另一只手阻去。“你先去吧。”男人回头吻住停止索吻的王，舌尖交缠推撞得情色热烈。“我十分钟后就来。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这平凡的十分钟有什么瞩目之处吗，圣职者？”

 

“就是这十分钟，英雄王。”

 

雨声滑腻，过往已热烈死去。枝叶蔓延在影的尸体，破开馥郁的香气。男人指上触碰这玲珑的果实，十字碎裂，诅咒甘美隐秘。

 

“——所以，”

 

“正是如此。我打开了时臣老师的魔法笔记，却没有注意脚下的异常。等我反应过来，已经跌入了魔法阵。”

 

“什么魔法？不，这种事本来不可能。你的脑袋怎么还敢长脖子上！如此精密的你，怎么会中这样低等的陷阱？”

 

“正是如此。”男人抬起头，在骤然漫射的烁烁锁链之侧唇角噙笑。“呼——”金色铠甲的王降临在地，古老而美艳的王隔着金色的坟墓与言峰绮礼遥遥相对。

 

“说吧。”吉尔伽美什伸手握住缠在男人脖子上的那条锁链，漫不经心地向扯得紧了紧。

 

“啊哼。说什么呢——教堂的翻修费又要翻倍了。真头疼。”

 

“还有呢？”

 

“你的早饭。”

 

“我的？”

 

男人抚上颈部的锁链，在英雄王的注视中俯下一吻。这个吻温柔冰冷，一路颤颤地传递到王的指尖。无端被烫了下，王却挑了挑眉无动于衷。男人的眼里依旧驻了深渊，如今底部的云虚无地涌动，倒是看来挚真。“还有什么？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“以后早饭我来做。”

 

床被浮浪般地涌动又平息，吉尔伽美什伸手折下花蕊。柔弱纤盈的一支，棱角脆锐。

 

“——你，”

 

绮礼从身后抚上来， 圣职者的手指抚过赤裸的爱痕不曾停下，却在听到这番宣言而猛然停顿。下一秒，坚硬的指尖却点在了那美艳白皙的背部，轻轻摩挲。男人说道，“你来？”

 

“这是自然的。万事万象莫不在王的手中掌握！世界诞生的意义就是成为本王的庭院。在这纷繁美丽中料理吸引了本王的注目，本王的宝库蠢蠢欲动。那么王屈尊为此道开拓一二，也是自然的。”

 

“你爱上处理食物了吗，吉尔伽美什？”

 

“处理？哼，真是无趣的男人。是君临。王君临一切之上，统御食物并因此赋予其以成熟的美感的只有王。你就张开嘴好好在桌子前等着吧。”

 

“……原来如此。”绮礼低头吻了吻王纤浪赤热的颈侧，发丝涔涔而柔软，衬得脖颈如花枝。漩涡碎裂，落下了的吻滂沱。

 

此后一个月，吉尔伽美什每天清晨准时出现在餐桌，推来一盘或两盘食物。绮礼每次都一口不剩地吃完，生活继续荒莠难看。回到教会的这一个月，两人风平浪静。

 

“真美啊，你。”王在桌前托着颊，蓦然笑弯了眸。“吃食物的时候，就像一个未被奸污的新娘。”

 

“过奖。”

 

 这是男人吞下早餐中说出的唯一一句话，此后无论英雄王怎样为他的解放真我而锤桌大笑，神父都岿然不动。

 

此后……此后。

 

“——那十分钟呢？”

 

整个世界都溶溶落尽，伪劣与回忆都落去。“我生了病。”男人伸手抚上明亮冰凉的锁，“我是敏捷不假，可你忘了你的料理。”明亮冰凉的锁似寒星；“吉尔伽美什，你在料理里放了什么？”

 

“哈？当然从王的宝库里拿出的。”

 

“就是这个。”

 

“——？”

 

“吉尔伽美什，神的时代的人们的胃与现代人类的胃是有所区别的吗？”

 

“哈——嗯。大概吧。”

 

“每天早上出现的蔬菜都是出门去买的吗？”

 

“怎么可能！王的宝库便足矣。”

 

“所以说，你的料理既没有用现代人的现代食材，也没有亲自品尝。而是宝物库里的诸多原初的食材，‘料理’这一艺的原型；这一个月来，我吃的就是这样的原始物质。”

 

“一个不能承受本王料理的Master，是对我英雄王生涯的极大侮辱。”

 

“自然。”

 

“不对。怎么是‘承受’！是‘恩赐’——你对本王有什么不满，圣职者？”

 

“如你所见，我的抗魔力很高。”溶溶落尽的世界和时间，美丽得令人落泪。男人踏着尽头，声息稳淡：“但是就如喝了感冒药就不能摄入酒类，抗生素和酒精相碰会有毁灭性的后果，英雄王，我因为吃了你的料理而被诅咒，这就是全部的真相。你看，时臣老师的诅咒确实不算什么，一二夜就能完全消去；然而接下来一个月我却连续被布满原初的魔力物质奸污，一个不能承受自己Servant力量的魔术师，是对圣职者生涯的极大侮辱。因此我生了病。要说来，正是因为最初始吃了您的料理，我才会在那一夜您离开后突然头晕目眩，误入老师的陷阱。这是很自然的事不是吗？”

 

伸在神父眉前的锁尖坠了下去。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“——我不做饭就是了！”

 

王收回锁链咬牙切齿。

 

男人却突然捉住流荡般消逝的链条，将自己牢牢系紧。“可是还不够。英雄王。”

 

“你怎么还敢对王得寸进尺！”

 

“你真的相信我的说辞吗？”男人微微俯身，他们走向彼此。跨过荒莠难堪的生活，他亲吻锁链表面烁烁的破灭。“我生了病，吉尔伽美什。”

 

“——”那双殷红的眼珠，今夜才第一次、真正地看向他。

 

你知道是谁在诱人馥郁吗？

 

“……什么呀，真是这样。”吉尔伽美什停住。

 

“愿闻其详，英雄王。”

 

“哼。”

 

金色的坟墓光芒消隐，风平浪静：日常做爱。情欲深处两人翻滚，乐园里黯荡滔天。吻下去，坠下去，掠夺永远：引诱缄默。“本王一向喜爱做爱。”王用述说故事的平淡语气说道，“这是长久的愉悦。一个不能勃起的Master，是对本王英雄王生涯的极大侮辱。每日早起做料理，证明这也是能让本王长久的愉悦。这令你想要破坏。虽说这也是理所当然的事，可是你却吃得贪得无厌。不看到他人的不幸就感受不到生存的意义吗，绮礼？”那个笑意温和地，缓缓地漾在王的嘴角，他穿过整个世界的荒莠，抚摸着男人的脸颊。“勇猛过剩也是想要‘控制’我。什么呀，你真是惹人怜爱。”

 

美貌的、金色的、耀眼的青年看着他。真正地看向他，这具灵魂中的罪孽灵魂因此喜悦得颤抖。如此丑陋、如此脏污、如此不堪，显露无疑地展现在最耀眼的光芒面前，让他扭曲着颤抖着大声发笑。污秽，污秽，污秽！风声默默，点头沉浸。他回到了冬木的废墟下。

 

“想把我撕成碎片吗，绮礼？”王坐在废墟上问。

 

“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈！——不。”男人笑得咳喘不已。“不。”

 

因为你是我最——

 

吉尔伽美什扣下杯子，伸出鲜洁得过分的手。“那么你要准备好。”他的指尖点在男人心上跌撞赤裸的枪痕，微眯的红宝石眸光华放敛。沉沉的黑泥吐涌，蠢动澎湃，“咚”，“咚”，“咚”，这是男人的心，抑或是王践踏过那颗心的声音。他是一只鸻鸟，愚蠢而柔弱地被一只鹰玩弄于股掌。它矮身哀求，羽毛凌乱，柔和的光芒被咬噬地鲜血四溢，不；鹰抓住它，想撕成碎片，吞下肚去，却妄图再重拼出一个它。这不可能：因为它只有一个熠熠的它。鹰生了病，围着鸻鸟奄奄一息。它这样试探、虚无、破坏，却不得不珍重保存，这世上它只有鸻鸟，拍档：最佳拍档。现在它天真残酷，仰头看鹰。“吞下我吧，吞下你的珍爱。”它说，“这是你唯一的路。”

 

“不。”鹰回答。“这次是我输掉。”

 

这是母亲的爱：他并不是鸻鸟。 它只是为了有趣。它舒展熠熠流动的脖子，露出藏起的勾爪。“那么，”这次的游戏结束了。“我要来讨要我的愉悦了，准备好了吗？”

 

 

 

 

——“咚。”


End file.
